This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a drum and disc wheels onto a wheel hub. Specifically, the invention relates to a hub having a common pilot for both the drum and the disc wheels.
It is important to maintain proper position and alignment when mounting drums and disc wheels on a wheel hub. This is especially important for wheel hubs and drums that are used in heavy vehicle applications where wheel components are subjected to shock loads. Traditionally, a wheel end assembly includes a hub, a drum, and a disc wheel. The hub, drum, and disc wheels each have mounting flanges that are secured together during assembly. The wheel hub includes a drum pilot and a disc wheel pilot formed about the exterior surface of the hub where the drum and wheel pilots are of different diameters. Typically, the drum pilot is of a greater diameter than the disc wheel pilot.
The pilots are important because the pilots guide and properly position the drum and wheels on the hub. First the drum is installed on the drum pilot and then the disc wheels are installed on the wheel pilot. The hub, drum, and disc wheels are then secured together with fasteners through the respective mounting flanges. During installation of the drum onto the drum pilot, it is important that the mounting flange on the drum be flush with the mounting flange of the hub. Further, it is important that the mounting flange of the disc wheel be flush with the drum mounting flange.
Because the hub has multiple pilots, installation of the drum and wheels can be difficult. As the drum is installed on the hub, it can become hung up on the transition between the wheel and drum pilots resulting in an improper installation. Once the drum is installed improperly it is very difficult to properly mount and position the disc wheels. Improper mounting can result in premature component wear and potential component facture at high loads.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a hub with an improved pilot surface to facilitate installation of the drum and wheels in addition to overcoming the other above referenced deficiencies in the prior art.
A vehicle wheel assembly includes a wheel hub with a cylindrical body that presents a single or common exterior hub pilot. The single hub pilot is the mount for a drum and at least one disc wheel. The wheel drum has a drum mounting flange with a peripheral edge that is aligned relative to the hub pilot. The disc wheel includes a wheel mounting flange with a peripheral edge that is aligned relative to the hub pilot. The drum and disc wheel are mounted to the wheel hub for rotation about a common axis.
The wheel hub has a hub mounting flange that extends transversely to the hub body and which is parallel to the drum mounting flange and the wheel mounting flange. The hub, drum, and wheel mounting flanges are secured together with a plurality of fasteners spaced about the circumference of the mounting flanges.
In the preferred embodiment, the peripheral edge of the drum mounting flange includes a first segment with a linear profile and a second segment that extends transversely to the first segment. The first segment is aligned relative to the pilot mounting surface. The hub includes a hub transition region between the hub pilot and the hub mounting flange. The hub transition region includes a curved or angled surface. The second segment on the edge of the drum mounting flange is positioned opposite from the hub transition region.